


In The Closet

by balloonchickens, collinscosmicentity



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balloonchickens/pseuds/balloonchickens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/collinscosmicentity/pseuds/collinscosmicentity
Summary: Misha and reader get down and dirty in a closet.





	In The Closet

Walking backstage, you planted your feet next to the opening of the curtain dividing the stage from the rest of the room behind it.  Clipboard in hand, you smiled as you heard the cheers and clapping coming from the fans.

You heard Jared, Jensen, and Misha all say their goodbyes to the crowd, signaling the start of your job.  You were in charge of making sure the talent knew the schedule for every convention, and you made sure they got to where they needed to go.  Usually, you were assigned all three boys.  But today, you only had one name on your sheet.

Misha Collins.

It made a shiver run down your spine and your face heat up.  You had gotten to know Misha well over the time you had been working for the cons, along with all the others. They welcomed you into the family on your first day and were really nice.  You loved hanging out with them.  

But the one person who always went above and beyond to make you happy was Misha.  He would always go out of his way to find time for you, no matter what he was doing. You helped him with a few of his charities whenever you weren’t busy, so that gave you some time with him as well.  He was an amazing, sweet friend, and you loved him a lot.

The curtain flew open and the three boys appeared, talking to each other and exchanging rough pats on the backs.  As soon as they looked over and saw you, they grinned. Jared bounced over and pulled you into a hug.  Jensen joined in, crushing you between the two large men.  You squirmed, holding your clipboard tight, and jokingly groaned. Laughing, they let go and said a quick ‘hi’ before running off to, you assumed, their greenroom.

Misha approached you and smiled, running his fingers through his short, dark brown hair, causing you to sigh softly.  You didn’t notice the smirk that grew on your face until Misha chuckled and asked you about it. Your face immediately went red, and you lightly punched his shoulder, drawing a laugh from both of you.

“Alright, you’re the only person I’ve been assigned to today.  Only one trouble maker to watch after, finally.  I’ve been waiting for this day for years!”  You joked.

Misha laughed.  “Don’t think you got off so easily.  I’ll be sure to make up for the others not being here.  It’ll be like they never left.”

You squinted your eyes.  “You wouldn’t dare, Collins.”

He mirrored your actions.  “Watch me, Y/N.”

You stuck your tongue out at him and started to speed away, grinning from ear to ear.  “You gotta catch up with me first!  We’re on a tight schedule here!”

You approached the back hallway that the talent took to avoid the crowds.  It led to most of the rooms the many events and panels were hosted in.  You could hear Misha’s heavy footsteps approaching closely behind you, making you giggle quietly.

“You can’t get away that easily.  I don’t give headstarts!”  His voice echoed off of the bare walls.  Suddenly, you felt a hand on your shoulder and you were spun around to see Misha, the smile never leaving his face.

You stopped for a second, panting slightly, and stared into his blue eyes.  You felt butterflies in your stomach and a tingly feeling running all over your body.  You didn’t know where it came from.  Before you could stop yourself, you moved your arm across your body and rested your hand on his.  Something in his eyes changed.  They went from playful and happy to lustful in a split second.  It scared you and turned you on a little.

You coughed slightly, continuing to stare into his piercing blue eyes. “S- so how’s it hanging?”

“Shh…” He spoke softly, running his thumb over your lower lip. “You have really soft lips, anyone ever tell you that?”

“Maybe you could test their softness with your lips instead.” You half-joked, kind of hoping he’d kiss you.

Suddenly, his slightly chapped lips were pressed against yours, the force of the kiss pushing your body as close to the wall as it could get. You immediately kissed him back, your lips moving in almost perfect sync. Letting go of your arm, Misha tangled his hands in your hair, running his tongue over your bottom lip. You allowed him access, moving your hands down his back as you made out. You tugged on his belt loops, pushing your hips against his.

As you pulled away from the kiss to catch your breath, Misha started peppering soft kisses down the side of your neck, stopping every couple of seconds to nibble small love bites trailing from below your ear to just before your collarbone.

Letting out a hum of approval, you ran your hands through his hair. When he started to run his hands up your shirt, you shot your eyes open, suddenly remembering where you were. You hit his shoulder with the palm of your hand softly, making him look up.

“What’s wrong? Did I go too far?” Misha questioned, worry taking over his face.

“No. God no. It’s just, I don’t really wanna fuck you in a hallway, ya know?”

Sighing a breath of relief, he gripped your hand tightly, pulling you away from the wall and towards a door you passed on the way here. You were pretty sure it was a janitor’s closet but at this point, you didn’t care. **  
**

Misha pushed open the door, making you go in first, before shutting it and turning the lock.

“There. No interruptions.” He sighed out, turning to face you.  “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

Grabbing your thighs, he hoisted you up, making you wrap your legs around his hips. Pressing you against the wall, he moved the hair that had fallen in your face before pressing his lips to yours once more. This time, he didn’t ask you for permission before pushing his tongue inside your mouth.

Running your fingers through his hair, you began to grind against him, emitting a groan into your mouth from Misha. You could feel him hardening beneath you, urging you to circle your hips even more.

Pulling away from the kiss, he stared at you, his eyes full of arousal. Not wasting time, he pulled your shirt over your head, throwing it haphazardly somewhere in the small room. He made his way down your neck again, licking and biting at the previous marks he made. Arching your back off the wall as he sucked on your collarbone, you let out a soft whine.

Tugging at his shirt with your hands signaling you wanted it off, he disconnected from your neck, swiftly pulling it off, adding it to your shirt on the floor.

Maneuvering your hands behind your back, you quickly unhooked your bra, throwing it in the pile, leaving your top half exposed to Misha. His eyes quickly went to your chest, his tongue swiping out to lick his lower lips.

“Holy shit, you are fucking gorgeous.” He exclaimed, one of his hands moving to cup one of your breasts in his hand.

Letting out a soft squeak as his thumb brushed over the sensitive bud, your hands started work on his belt, undoing it and sliding it out of his belt loops. Kissing all over your chest, Misha took a nipple in his mouth, tugging on it softly with his teeth, emitting a soft moan from you. As he rolled the bud in his mouth, you undid his jeans, pushing them halfway down his legs.

Misha quickly released your nipple, pulling you away from the wall, you still holding onto him tightly. Gently laying you on the floor, he used your discarded clothing as a slight pillow. Kicking his jeans off the rest of the way, you could see the outline of his bulge in his boxers, making you bite your lip. Misha began making his way down your body, pushing your shorts down and off your legs, spreading them apart afterward.

Moving your panties to the side, Misha licked a broad stripe up your soaked folds, making you buck your hips up. As much as you wanted him to ravish you, you had to pull back as he started to dive in with his tongue.

“Mmh- wait Mish, fuck-” You moaned through your words. Misha pulled back instantly, eyeing you.

“What? Did I hurt you?” He spoke, concern laced in his lustful voice.

“Fuck no. That tongue was- anyway, we don’t have time for this. You have-” You checked your watch. “15 minutes until autos. Just fuck me.”

Smirking, he pushed boxers down, his hard cock springing free, precum gathered at the tip. Biting your lip, you grabbed the back of his neck, pressing your lips to his once more. Returning the kiss, Misha gripped himself, coating himself in your wetness before slowly pushing his head inside of you.

Moaning into his mouth, you pulled back, letting your head fall on the makeshift pillow. Easing in slowly, you bit your lip, hissing slightly from the sting from him stretching you. He moved his hand up your body, flicking your nipple with his thumb, trying to ease the pain. Letting out a groan as he bottomed out, he hovered over you, kissing and nipping at your jaw.

After a few moments, you gave him the okay to move. He started slow, barely thrusting. After a minute, you got sick of it, gripping onto his shoulder, you forced him to look at you.

“Fuck me, Misha. I’m not gonna break.”

Letting out a groan at your words, he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into you, starting a steady, yet rough pace. Your moans echoed off the walls in the small room, as he pounded himself into you, ever so slightly grazing your sweet spot with his tip.

Grunting right next to your ear, Misha held onto your hips, surely leaving finger-shaped bruises.

“Yes, Misha fuck! Right- fucking- there-” you spoke through gritted teeth as he slowed his pace, but going harder with every thrust. Letting out a loud cry, you arched your back into him.

Continuing his previous assault on your neck, he spoke between kisses.

“You like when I fuck you like this? Hard and rough?” His gritty voice broke through your moans.

“Yesss. It’s so fucking good baby. Don’t stop. I’m almost there.” You whimpered out, the pleasure almost becoming too much.

Every snap of Misha’s hips against yours, brought you closer to the edge. Just as you were about to tip over, he froze, his cock still seated inside you. Lifting your head, you gave him a look. Motioning his head toward the door, you heard voices and footsteps. **  
**

Flushing a bright red at the thought of being caught like this, you tried to move yourself away, only to feel Misha pulse inside of you. Smirking you stayed still. “So, the fucker likes the thought of being caught.”

As the voices got closer, Misha started to move again, faster and harder than ever. Letting out a loud scream of surprise and pleasure, Misha quickly clamped his hand over your mouth, continuing to thrust into you.

“What the fuck was that?” You heard a voice, which you recognized as Jensen’s, speak from outside the door.

“I don’t know. Sounded like it came from behind this door.” Jared’s voice spoke in return.

You could feel the coil in your belly was close to breaking. Letting out loud whimpers, which were reduced to nothing by Misha’s large hand, you bucked your hips.

Forcing your hips down with his free hand by pressing on your abdomen, he whispered in your ear as the door handle jiggled.

“You better be quiet. Unless you want Jared and Jensen to catch me fucking you. Do you want that? Having our friends catching me fucking you like a whore?”

Wanting to moan at his words, you restrained yourself even as his thumb found its way to your bundle of nerves. As hot as it was in theory, you weren’t too fond of it actually happening.

“Must’ve been a fan or something. Door’s locked.” Jared’s voice spoke, their footsteps retreating.

Misha removed his hand from your mouth as soon as they were far enough away.

Digging your nails into his bicep, you let out a loud cry of pleasure. You were so close.

“I‘m gonna come, Mish.” You softly warned him in your slightly broken voice.

Speeding up his thumb against your clit, his thrusts were timed almost perfectly.

“Me too baby. Come on. Come on my cock.” He muttered in your ear.

His words combined with the power of his thrusts and his thumb working you over, you came with a loud hum of Misha’s name. Your walls fluttered around him, making his thrusts become slightly erratic, chasing his own end while working you through yours.

Looking at him in a post orgasmic bliss, you moved your hand from his bicep to his lower back, digging your nails in there instead.

Releasing an almost animalistic growl, Misha bit down on your neck, most definitely leaving a huge mark compared to the little ones he left previously.

After a few more thrusts, Misha came with a loud grunt, ropes of his seed painting your walls.

Kissing and sucking at his neck, you worked him through it while leaving a few marks of your own.

After a few moments, he pulled out of you with a sigh, falling next to you on the floor.

Breathing heavily, you sat up, leaning on your elbows and turning your head to look at him. He had one hand on your thigh and his other arm over his eyes.

“Gee, old man. I wear you out?” you joked through your breaths.

Letting out a deep chuckle, his removed his arm, and shifted his glance to you.

“Truthfully, yes. That was…the best sex I’ve had in awhile.”

You two laid there for a few more minutes, until you heard people calling Misha’s name. Looking at your watch, you widened your eyes. He was 10 minutes late for autographs. No wonder people were looking for him.

As more footsteps got closer, you two scrambled to get dressed, almost knocking each other over in the process. As the voices were a couple feet away from the door, you smoothed out your hair, unlocking it.

About to open it, Misha stopped you.

“Misha, they’re looking for you. What are you doing?” You whispered at him.

“This.” He gripped your face in his hands, pressing a sweet kiss to your lips.

Melting into the kiss, you leaned into him. It wasn’t lustful or hungry. It was slow and passionate. Breaking away as the voices reached the door, you smiled.

Pushing open the door like you were stuck in there, the volunteers for the con looked confused. **  
**

One spoke up, an eyebrow raised. “Why were you two in a-”

Putting your hand up, he stopped talking. “Mr. Collins wanted to explore and got us stuck in there. I just got us out. Great timing huh?” The lie flew off your tongue so smoothly, you would’ve believed yourself.

Shrugging, they accepted it as an answer, grabbing Misha from behind you and rushing him towards his autos. Before they got him too far, he turned and gave you a wink and nudging his head toward the closet you two just had sex in.

Blushing a deep crimson, you gave him a shy smile.

No one would know what went down in that closet besides you and Misha, but it was a damn good memory to have. One you would never forget.

 


End file.
